merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/THE ULTIMATE ANSWER BLOG OF SERIES 4
'1 & 2. The Darkest Hour' 1. Considering that at the end of season 3 Morgana fled Camelot in a state of panic and Merlin only mentioned Morgana getting away without the cup of life, it is probably held at Camelot’s vaults. Then again it might have magically returned to the Druids. 2. When Morgana attacked sir Leon and sir Elyan, she had already used a big amount of magic power enough to kill two knights. Considering that she wanted not to tire herself in order to do the blood ritual, it’s most likely that she just held back because the knights did not represent a threat to her plans. 3. It’s possible that the Isle of the Blessed was just explored more and it was always just as large. About the ferryman, it may his duty or just a tradition to carry High Priestesses only to the Isle of the Blessed. 4. Morgause may have foreseen Morgana meeting the Caileach. Her conversation with the Goddess did affect her personality implanting her fear of Emrys. 5. The caster of the spell is probably immune to the dorocha. And we all know that Agravaine would keep all the guard for himself to keep him safe. 6. Uther could have known about the Dorocha. Then again he’s no magic expert like Gaius so he wouldn’t be able to advise Arthur. However, seeing his reaction when Arthur was about to depart, he must have known his son was going on a mission that would mean certain death. 7. answer, he never showed any kind of interaction with Gwen even though she was supposed to take care of him for a year. Maybe he didn’t care about things like that anymore 8. Uther has probably accepted Arthur’s ways since he probably understood he was a terrible king and father and the kingdom needed something better, which was his son. 9. Maybe Arthur was too busy protecting the people and the kingdom to try and solve the problem. He was taken by surprise after all 10. Gwen may love Arthur even more than her best friend or even the kingdom. She has shown in many occasions that he means the world to her. (Although that sometimes surprises me as well) 11. answer. Not much thought is given at moments that everyone must have realized Merlin’s magic. This should be one of them. I can’t find any logical explanation. 12. When Arthur was facing queen Annis’ champion, Morgana should have realized that there was magic at work, apart from her own. However, maybe she was too busy concentrating her magic on Arthur’s sword or enjoying his final moments. Also, she must have been too busy after Gwen survived because she was planning her final moves about the attack on Camelot. Also, she may have thought of Emrys at both times but it was just not shown to us. 13. She must have. Morgause knew it, so it’s only natural to assume that Morgana does. Also, it’s impossible for an old man and a lame swordsman to beat a powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion, so I guess she could at least figure this one out. 14. Too awkward to try and explain. Niece or no niece, Agravaine is just creepy when it comes to Morgana. '3. The Wicked Day' 1. If Odin goes on war with Camelot, it’s most likely that he’ll lose the battle. Even if he wins, Arthur could still get away. Maybe he doesn’t want two kingdoms to suffer for the sake of his revenge. He only wants Arthur dead, not the whole of Camelot. However, now that it’s greatly weakened due to Morgana’s attack, maybe he’ll consider attacking as well? 2. Well, probably he only tried to look good for his son’s sake but he still felt terrible inside. When he was all alone without his son anywhere around him, he went back to his depressed state. Or maybe he had a good time but he remembered the feast for Morgana’s birthday a year ago or something like that. 3. An enraged Arthur would never let them get away. Except if only few of them were assassins and the other clowns were typical entertainers. 4. Since Morgana told Emrys a few episodes after this that magic has no place in Camelot, it is safe to assume that the kingdom of Camelot didn’t change views on magic. Let’s not forget that she got often in touch with Agravaine so she knew Camelot’s condition and thoughts on this matter. Typically, Uther was still a king after all. 5. It seems that the bodies that are respected are buried in a remote area. I think Uther must have had a burial, since Gorlois did and he was an honorable man who held a high position to the court. The real question should be what happened to Igraine’s body. '4. Aithusa' 1. Merlin should have a druid-phobia, if something like that exists. Sure, they are nice and quiet people, but Mordred is supposed to be one and reside with them. Mordred also means the death of Arthur and destruction of Albion, so it’s only natural for Merlin to fear the Druids in general. 2.' 'No one can answer this except Gaius. 3. Gaius probably tells Merlin nothing because he knows he is going to learn what he wants to anyway. But seriously, he just wants to protect him from trouble. Julius Borden was bad news, and Gaius was well aware of that. 4. He must have had tons of luck! I don’t think that the guard would leave Merlin lying on the floor, since he’s supposed to be the king’s manservant. 5. Even Merlin, a magical being, had never heard of dragonlords until Gaius told him in the series 2 finale. Also, they are supposed to be extinct, since Merlin’s father was the last one (before Merlin) so he must have thought that he had to try without one. 6. Borden should have heard rumors about the poison/sleeping gas and simply got prepared against it. However, if one made it to the egg it really wasn’t that hard to escape. Maybe the real challenge after all was to create the key, not get the egg. 7. Hmm…we’ll just see about that! '5. His Father’s Son' 1. Maybe Arthur still had every right to kill him, but it’s not certain that Annis knew that her husband was at fault. Also, even if Caerleon did steal from Camelot, he was a king and he deserved much more than a shameful death. 2. Uther’s dead, Caerleon’s dead so only Annis knows. However I doubt that this matter will be explored. 3. He thinks of his uncle as a far more experienced man at things like that. Besides, Arthur has a great deal of responsibility on his shoulders and his father is not there to help him with it. The only one there for him at that time was Agravaine. Merlin may have been his friend, but he was a servant for him, he wouldn’t know how to rule a kingdom or how a good king acts. 4. Maybe in 2x13 Arthur was not asleep yet. I think that he falls in deep sleep every time he’s asleep, since he fell a victim to an enchantment once and Merlin has stolen from his room countless times. 5. Not really. Just to show for another time that Merlin is really important to him. 6. No, I don’t think Morgana was around. When she enchanted Arthur’s sword she must’ve been near her hovel, so I think she didn’t live with queen Annis even when they had an alliance. Also, Annis said “the whole of Camelot should pay for this” so killing only Arthur would be pointless for her. Then again she proved to be a honorable woman. 7. Arthur shouldn’t have understood magic was at work. He’s been saved countless times but he never looked around to see who helps him. He must have been simply thinking of what would be the right thing to do, not according to Agravaine or his people’s expectations but according to his heart. 8. Because Arthur made her believe. It was a typical cliché. But it still seems to work. 9. I guess it’s not easy to accept that you’re taking after the man you hate most in the entire universe. Proof? When Arthur told her the same, she switched from an almost redeemed Morgana to an angry witch ready to kill the man who called her something so disgraceful. '6. A Servant of Two Masters' 1. Somewhere close to that. Same landscape, same woods. 2. Maybe. Maybe she had Agravaine pay them a fortune, since he’s royalty, thus rich. She also seems to get subordinates out of nowhere, like how she did with Helios, Annis, Alator e.t.c. so it’s not surprising. Then again maybe they too were Helios’ men and Morgana was in league with him for a long time. 3. She was too busy searching for him, torturing Gwen and conquering Camelot after that. Seriously though, I guess this is a answer. 4. I believe Merlin stayed with Morgana for a night or two. However I believe she did feed him. She healed him after all and wanted him to be in top condition in order to achieve killing Arthur. 5. He should have been in denial. Merlin was his only friend and he couldn’t bear to lose him as well. 6. Other knights were present during that event, so it’s natural if sir Leon or another knight told him that. 7. I guess Merlin just steals one and returns it later. However, since he always has a horse when he rides with Arthur, he may as well has his own, since he is supposed to be the king’s manservant, thus be able to follow him in case he needs help. 8. They surrounded him and had him at their mercy, at least from their point of view. 9. Since she said “did Arthur send you?” she must think of Emrys as an ally of Camelot in general, which makes him her enemy. She should think that Emrys just knew Arthur was in danger, so he had to help him. It doesn’t necessarily mean that he had anything to do with Merlin or Gaius. Merlin was a tool of hers at the time after all, so he wanted to rob her off her tool. 10. Maybe he didn’t remember the torturing thing. He did seem pretty scared when he first saw her. 11. I think Merlin’s the one who did it. Then again maybe Morgana in a half-conscious state tried to reach her home but couldn’t, so she fell unconscious again. 12. Maybe he doesn’t have the heart to kill her. She didn’t kill him when she had the chance either, even though he had caused her sister’s death and had thwarted her plans, but healed him instead. He must still feel some sympathy for her, or at least feel that what she has become is partially his fault, so he denies killing her. However, what is most likely is that he caused her a slow but certain death. She would die if it wasn’t for Morgause after all. 13. That’s right, Morgana was supposed to be dying. We didn’t get the deleted scene though. '7. The Secret Sharer' 1. I don’t think much thought is given to such details, since it’s safe for the audience to assume that Morgana either let him know by sending someone as a messenger or he foresaw it with his magic. 2. Probably, except if a simple High Priestess is a lower rank than a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and only select few can become that. 3. Magic is probably not avoided around those grounds so it should be a common sight for women who practice sorcery to be dressed like that. She didn’t seem to draw much attention anyway. 4. Maybe Merlin guided Gwaine and himself to the right direction, since he has showed that he’s able to feel any magical presence around him. That presence could mean even Gaius or Morgana, so he would find his target anyway. 5. If it was for Morgana, why not keep it herself? Not that she needs something like that at this point anyway. I think that he keeps it in order to use it to blame someone for practicing sorcery, if he ends up discovering his schemes or becomes an obstacle to his plans, like Gaius. 6. I don’t think Alator would be as friendly with Merlin if he discovered his henchman was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he returned home before Alator. Not much thought was given to that particular one either. 7. Here goes the same as in the previews episode. 8. She doesn’t seem to wear it anymore. Since she’s afraid of Emrys, maybe she thinks that her dreams can help her protect against him. She has seen him in some of them too. 9. Well…she wanted to have fun killing him, perhaps. Although it must have been just a way for Morgana’s plants to be foiled without discovering who Emrys is. Seriously though both she and Merlin had more than enough chances to finish off each other in this series. 10. Merlin should have realized someone was helping Morgana from the start, since she wouldn’t get the information she wants from Gaius alone. Also, man with big magical rod discovering who Emrys is = magic, so it makes sense for him to not be surprised. '8. Lamia' 1. Maybe they didn’t know he wasn’t. '9. Lancelot Du Lac' 1. He must have, but Merlin probably covered it up by saying the Caileach knocked him down. 2. He’s seen all kinds of things out there. Maybe he thought he was something similar to his beloved Freya, who never practically dies. However, there was evident confusion when he first saw him for a moment. 3. Morgana must have heard of the Dochraid from her sister. She is one of the most remarkable and unusual magical creatures after all. 4. Not that it really matters, but I think not. Wouldn’t it be silly to have pants while you’re half naked?Clothes are probably not that durable to the spirit world. The clothes must have been given to him by Morgana. 5. Yeah, probably it is the warrior’s soul. All he felt safe with was a sword after all. 6. They were best friends during season 1 and 2, so it’s only natural for Morgana to know everything about Gwen. 7/8. Agravaine must have taken care of both items. Morgana wouldn’t be as silly as to leave evidence behind. 9. No, even when he first found out what she did, he never laid a hand on her. So I don’t think he would do something worse later on. 10. Since Merlin was seen talking with his mother about Gwen, which means he knew she went there, it’s safe to assume that he told her to go to Ealdor where she would be safe, since it would be out of Morgana’s reach. 11. I think it was definitely his real self when he thanked him. He had that old familiar Lancelot look on his face. '10. A Herald of the New Age' 1. He was Gwen’s brother. If Elyan was executed, Gwen would never forgive Arthur, even if Arthur chose to forgive her later on. That’s what he must have probably believed. 2. Hmm, I think that the druids are generally not against Arthur even though he has hunted them for ages. Iseldir was good to Arthur too. That’s why I think that there is not much to change in their relations anyway. 3. Definitely I would. However, we must take into account that Arthur was so scared since he was going to be killed that he wanted to have a friend right next to him in order to feel stronger. '11. The Hunter’s Heart' 1. Hmm, who knows, medieval times were tough after all…answer 2. I don’t remember hearing of them in previews episodes either. However I believe that Helios was definitely their leader, because Morgana has such an inferiority complex that if there was someone higher in rank and power than Helios, then Morgana would definitely talk to that person and not him. 3. Probably the other villagers were killed or held prisoners. Gwen said “others were not as lucky” or something similar, which means they were all slaughtered. 4. They must reside in caves or underground fortresses. I think that they are nomadic people that have no particular residence though. They seem to appear out of nowhere all the time after all. 5. It must be a part of his charm, since women like Mithian like him like this. 6. I guess Agravaine had let her know, since it was long time that they were awaiting for this event. However it’s also possible that it happens at a certain time of the year annually and Morgana remembered the date. 7. If not surprised, then definitely super mad. However she wouldn’t care less since she was preparing her ultra mega cliché supervillain plan to conquer Camelot again, which is what mattered most to her. She could take care of Gwen later. 8. Morgana looked like she trusted Helios, like how he trusted her. I think she seemed to like him and felt safe around him. However, the verb “indulge” maybe didn’t refer to her, but other beauties of Camelot. 9.I thought the reveal was then as well. However it wasn’t and I think that Gwen thought it must have been luck that Merlin found her. 10. More like a guest, not a prisoner. If she was his prisoner, he would have her locked up somewhere and not prepare her romantic dinners or let her roam around the place while he has important meetings. '12 & 13. The Sword in the Stone' 1. In my opinion she was just trying to make sure he wouldn’t fail her. She has so few allies that it would make no sense to try losing even more. 2. She probably favored Helios over Agravaine, because she respected him and feared him at the same time. The power she had in magic was about the power in numbers of soldiers for Helios. However, this is only because he would prove more useful than Agravaine, meaning that if she had no more use for Helios she would just kill him, like what Morgause did to Cenred. 3. It just wasn’t the right time for them to do it, since Morgana’s attack had everyone be on alert. However, they may did so but it was cut as a deleted scene or maybe it wasn’t filmed at all and the audience should take for granted that since 2-3 years have already passed, they must have talked about this stuff. 4. I don’t think she could see them clearly because if she was this close, then she would have definitely caught up with them while they were trying to get up after her attack. 5. Since Agravaine was only aiming for Arthur and Merlin’s group was already fleeing when he attacked Ealdor, I think that he was in such a hurry that he didn’t care at all about the place anymore. Also, we should think that he would never destroy the village because it was Lot’s territory and that could mean war between him and Morgana. Do you think Agravaine would live to see another day if he did something that would cost Morgana so many men? 6. He probably did, but only after Merlin’s magic was revealed. There were too many coincidences for him to ignore. Then again he discovered it all too late… 7. Definitely not. He would not risk doing something like that, since Morgana may have wanted him alive, like in 4x06 when she prevented him from killing Merlin again. If he killed someone important for Morgana, then he knew that the same fate awaited him as well. 8. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t kill the boy on 4x11, try to get Gwen and Elyan killed many times in previous episodes e.t.c. It’s kind of ironic because on 4x10 he tried to have Elyan executed. I think that he just couldn’t bear hearing the sounds he was making and would prefer for him a quick death with no pain than this torture. He never took pleasure in torturing others after all, he just quickly got rid of them. 9. I don’t think he did. He was with her to the very end. Even after threatening him, he still told her that he was her only friend that would never betray her. However, his motives remained unclear, same for betraying Arthur. 10. Well, he did seem to be overprotective of her on 4x13 both when she tracked Emrys and when she found out she had no magic. However, I don’t thin that his smirk on 4x12 when no one was looking was just for show. Even Agravaine’s lines (“you should trust no one, not even Helios”) make me believe that he would sooner or later betray her and make Camelot his own kingdom. Or maybe marry her and rule alongside her as king, who knows. We never found that out either. 11. Nah, if Merlin’s magic was revealed to everyone, then all it would take would be a traitor to tell Morgana the truth, which is too easy really. I think that the dragon used his dragon sensors or something, or maybe he just flew from a high distance and tried to spot something like a fire, a red cape or something similar that anyone could see from far away. Then at night he could let Merlin somewhere close to that and he would go alone to find a knight like sir Leon and tell him what to do. 12. There must have been a lot of them. Morgana herself killed 3(on screen only) and Arthur’s knights seemed to have a really hard time. However, it won’t make any difference when we see series 5 because it will be more than a year between 4x13 and 5x01. 13/17. She must have immediately understood that her magic was blocked due to magic. Even she could probably figure out that Emrys was behind this as well. She also seemed pretty determined as she was walking away from the throne room, which makes me think that she was trying to make her way to her chambers. IF she made it to her chambers in time, I think that she could have removed the poppet and undo the spell. Then it would make sense that she turned back where she came from and that she could also teleport away from Camelot. Then again it Is only a hypothesis. 14. Since it’s my own question, I can only suspect that he would try to make peace with her by promising he would respect people with magic. 15. She must have. Would he only invade the kingdom to scare her? 16. That’s a good one. She probably got one from a dead knight. 18 There already so many blog posts about possible explanations on that matter. That’s all! It was really hard to make and it took a lot of time too, so if you have anything else to add to make the list even better or if you have a better explanation about a question, just let me know and I’ll keep it in mind. Category:Blog posts